


The Perks of Being Royalty

by SaraJaye



Series: LeoNiles Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, LeoNiles Week 2018, M/M, Married Couple, Niles being an asshole, Post-Game(s), Pulling Rank, Revenge, Tolerant Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Niles has been waiting for such an opportunity to get back at all those snotty nobles, and this one is perfect.





	The Perks of Being Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 - connections

It's hard to say what the best part is about being married. Niles could make lists a mile long about the reasons he loves Leo more than life itself, how waking up beside Leo every morning and falling asleep in his arms every night is the best gift life has ever given him. The way their rings catch the morning sunlight when they hold hands, how _adorable_ Leo looks trying to make breakfast even though he's never really gotten the hang of cooking. Bringing Leo a rose just because he feels like it, or finding flowers at his place at the table for the same reason.

He could go on forever, really, but there's one thing he's been loving just a bit more than everything else lately. Something most would say he shouldn't, but Niles is still an asshole at heart and it's honestly the highlight of his day.

After the war, Lord Xander was kind enough to hire some fallen nobles as servants to the royal family, and Niles recognized some of the brats right away. Lady Rochelle, the shallow bitch who won her popularity with sweets and a bat of her eyelashes. Lord Ronaldo, who fancied himself a leader among men simply because his father had been close friends with King Garon. And others not worth remembering the names of.

These brats have yet to get used to playing the role of servant, it really shows, and Niles relishes every moment of it.

"Oh, Ronaldo?" he calls, giving his best impression of a snot-nosed, unappreciative brat. "I specifically asked for no sugar in this coffee, and I detect the barest hint of sweetness. Also, you seem to have dripped a bit onto the saucer, and that just won't do."

Ronaldo whirls around, eyes blazing, his grip on the handle of the coffee pot so tight he could break it in half if he were strong enough. This isn't the first complaint he's dealt with all morning, about the fifth from Niles, and Niles knows he's this close to snapping.

"I forgot, okay? If you want your coffee bitter and tasteless, get _off_ your posterior and pour it your damn-"

"Ah ah ah!" Niles shook his finger, flashing his most condescending smirk. "Are we forgetting something important, servant boy?" He waves his other hand, showing off his simple but gleaming wedding band bearing Nohr's royal crest. Ronaldo fumes, stomping his foot like a spoiled child, and Niles basks in his frustration.

"Right away, Prince Niles." He storms off to the kitchen, and Niles nudges the offending cup towards Elise, who smiles as she dumps another few spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of milk into it. Beside him, Leo's fixing him with the sternest gaze he can muster. Niles would be more worried if he wasn't so _obviously_ trying not to laugh.

"You know there's such a thing as going too far with this, right?" he scolds. Niles shrugs.

"If there is, I guess I'll know it when I go there."

" _Niles._ " But deep down, he knows Leo has little reason to object. It was Ronaldo who led a group of nobles to corner and attack Niles at a ball one night, years ago, while Leo's back was turned for a few moments. Leo's never forgiven him or Rochelle for that ugly incident, and it's the reason he waits until they're out of earshot to even _pretend_ to chide Niles.

Besides, there's no chance of those two regaining their status, especially Rochelle. Her family had fallen on hard times long before the war, and she's lucky she's even allowed the role of a royal servant considering what her fate _could_ have been.

Ronaldo returns with a steaming mug of coffee, not a drop spilled, and when Niles tastes it he finds it good and sharp.

"Good to see you're learning," he says in his most patronizing tone. "Oh, and if you see Rochelle, please tell her the eggs were a bit cold and that she _must_ remember not to take the lid off before it's time to serve? Good boy." Actually, he doesn't mind room-temperature eggs, but Rochelle's within earshot and he can't resist taking that shot. The horrified look on her face is worth a thousand gold pieces.

"Of course, Prince Niles." Ronaldo leaves, and Leo just shakes his head, smiling.

"You're such a brat."

"And you love me for it." Niles steals a quick kiss, prompting an _awwwww_ from the others. Leo rolls his eyes, but the smile never leaves his face.

Maybe someday, Niles will get tired of being an asshole to the servants. Luckily, that day isn't coming anytime soon.


End file.
